


What Are We Gonna Do Now

by oliviathecf



Series: Kinktober 2018 [8]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Blood Kink, Bondage, Hate Sex, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Mentors to Lovers to Enemies to Lovers again, Rough Sex, Violence, Xeno, Xenophilia, love to hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: For Kinktober 2018. Day Eight.It took Hal a long time to finally come to grips with the fact that he really, really does hate Sinestro.





	What Are We Gonna Do Now

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very fond of this one. I love Hal having super messy feelings about Sinestro but the fact that he hates him is always constant to me. 
> 
> Title is from "What Are We Gonna Do Now" by Indigo De Souza.
> 
> Enjoy!

When he was younger, when Sinestro had just betrayed the Corps, there was a part of him that had held onto some hope. It felt childish, but he thought that Sinestro would turn back and apologize for what he had done. That he would serve his sentence in the Sciencells and then be able to rejoin the Corps, and that it would be the same as it had been. That they’d be able to pick up where they had left off.

It would never be that simple. Maybe Hal was jaded now, or maybe he was less naive, but he felt embarrassed that he had felt that way before. That Sinestro had that hold over him before, that he held onto the little moments between them. The signs were there though, they had always been there.

And then Sinestro told him that they would always be friends, and there was some truth in there. There would always be something drawing them together, linking them and Hal thought for so long that it was love. Maybe it was love at first, but it had mutated into something twisted, something disgusting. 

Hal had to admit it to himself. He _hated_ Sinestro.

The constructs tying him to the ground were yellow and spiked, digging into his wrists and ankles and making him bleed. Sinestro was between his spread thighs, working on tearing his uniform open so he could have access to his body. His eyes were wide and wild, hair skewed and there was a sick sense of satisfaction that he was the one to make Sinestro look like that.

The light-based fabric covering him didn’t tear like normal clothing did, it made no sound as it spread open, although it shredded like spandex. Hal snarled at him, struggling in the bonds even though that just made the spikes dig in deeper, made more hot blood run down his wrists. Sinestro seemed to like that, surging forward and running his tongue up one of the hot trails of blood.

Hal grit his teeth hard enough that his jaw started to ache. He could feel the bulge at the front of Sinestro’s uniform, hard and insistent, right up against his own erection. 

Hate and love were relatives after all, and Hal canted his hips up to catch them together again. Sinestro responded by grinding down into him, grinning down at him with red stained teeth. He brought his hand up to his lips, tongue sliding over slender magenta fingers and coating them with red tinged saliva. 

“You’re going to take me like a bitch in heat, Jordan.” Sinestro said like it was a fact.

And it was a fact. But that didn’t stop Hal from spitting a mouthful of blood that he had been hanging on to since they had been fighting. Gravity brought it down onto the shredded remains of the Green Lantern symbol on his chest, missing Sinestro entirely.

“Go to hell, Sinestro.” He hissed out.

Sinestro laughed at that, bringing his wrist down and slipping both fingers in at once. Hal grunted out, there wasn’t nearly enough saliva to make the slide any easier but he knew what Sinestro’s cock was like, so he wasn’t worried. Still, the rub of his fingers was present and uncomfortable, and he wanted Sinestro to just get it over with. Instead, he seemed content to take his time, sliding and rubbing his fingers into Hal. He hooked them up, nailing his prostate on his first try, just to hear Hal cry out.

He wished he wouldn’t give Sinestro the satisfaction but he threw his head back and moaned loudly, cock spurting pre-cum like a leaky faucet. Hal fought in his bonds again, ripping at his flesh but at least it felt proactive. Like he wasn’t just laying back and letting the man he hated most in life to just take what he wanted. Sinestro hit his prostate again for his troubles, rubbing over it insistently.

“ _Fuck!_ Oh, fuck you!” He gasped out, hitting the ground hard as he threw his head back.

Sinestro seemed to take that as a request, pulling his fingers out and waving his hand to get rid of the bottom half of his uniform. Hal had seen his cock before from their countless other similar encounters, but it was something that might be ridiculous looking in any other situation. Instead, the sight of his scarlet and purple forked cock sliding up against his own cock was intimidating because he knew how it would make him feel. It left hot streaks of purple fluid as it moved over his skin and Hal panted, eyes squeezing shut.

Clawed hands dug into his thighs, spreading his legs wider, smearing saliva and blood over his skin. Sinestro didn’t waste any time, pushing all the way in with one stroke. Hal’s ass was spread wide around him, and he gasped out.

The rhythm that Sinestro started up was unyielding, he didn’t start out slow or give Hal any time to adjust. One moment, he was pushing all the way in and, the next, he was fucking into him hard and fast. The claws of one of his hands dug into Hal’s thighs, drawing blood, and the other stroked over his hip almost reverently. 

Skin slapping against skin in an upbeat tempo, and Hal was writhing for it. He wanted to be able to reach down and stroke himself, but Sinestro kept him down throughout it. Hal was hard and aching, drooling pre-cum like it was saliva, and making pathetic little noises that he could barely hear through the roaring in his ears and the sound of Sinestro breathing hard. 

Sinestro brought blood soaked fingers up to his lips, sucking the scarlet liquid off and groaning like it was the best thing he had ever tasted. Maybe Sinestro would eat him one day, slicing off pieces of him, blood dripping down his chin. For now, though, he seemed content to fuck Hal until he was spilling untouched with a desperate, drawn out moan. Sinestro gave one more thrust, shooting out spurts of his own thin, purple cum deep inside of him.

Hal hissed as he pulled out, upper lip pulled back into a snarl.

“I really do hate you, Sinestro.”

It was true. He just wasn’t sure that Sinestro believed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feel free to either leave some hate (or love) either here or on my tumblr!
> 
>  
> 
> [ Fic blog. ](http://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> This is a part of Kinktober 2018. Feel free to read them all in order or pick and choose what you're interested in! Check back throughout the month of October for more.


End file.
